


Heartbreak

by Petchricor



Series: Trans Girl Yandereplier [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Transphobia, Trans Girl, Transgender, dark and wil are good dads, happy ending though I promise, it's more active this time but only briefly, mild violence, they scare some teenagers, trans yandereplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: Dark and Wilford go to confront the brats that thought they could get away with hurting Yan. Unfortunately, things didn’t go quite as well as they thought





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Making this into a mini-series kind of deal it seems

Dark scrunched his nose up as soon as he saw them, a gang of teenage boys that absolutely reeked of hormones and that disgusting body spray boys their age always used far too much off. It was obvious which one was the leader, he was bigger than the others and they all hovered around him like his approval meant everything to them. He didn’t even look that impressive.

“Dark,” Wilford murmured to him, tone taunt. “They’re showing him pictures of her.” Dark looked closer and saw that was indeed the reason they were all showing him their phones. His blood boiled and his lip curled back in a snarl. He looked both ways and the pair of them crossed the street over to the boys. They all quieted when they saw the two larger men approaching.

“Pardon me,” Dark said, tone light but cold. Some of the boys backed farther away, eying him uneasily. “But I do believe you all harassed my daughter yesterday?” The boys snickered, though two clearly had the brains to look afraid at his tone. Dark snarled and the air filled with a faint ringing, they all winced slightly at the sound and went quiet. “And I see you took photos.” One of them visibly swallowed.

“Just because he wears a skirt doesn’t make him a girl,” the head boy muttered. He screamed when Wilford grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the stone wall they had all been hanging around. The other boys screamed and tried to run but Dark used his aura to pin them in place harshly.

“She is a girl whether you like it or not buster!” Wilford snapped at him angrily, grip tightening enough to make him gag. Wilford pulled his gun out and Dark almost lunged at him to stop it when he saw Wilford point it at the sky instead and fire. The boys screamed in terror and struggled in the aura’s grip. “She is going to see you with this, and she is going to break your teeth.” Wilford pressed the heated barrel to the skin on the boy’s neck, burning a mark onto him and making him scream in agony.

“Wilford, we have to go,” Dark muttered, knowing it wouldn’t be long until someone came rushing over. Probably the cops or someone who had called them at least. Wilford dropped the boy and Dark released the others, the pair watching as they ran away in terror back towards the school. Wilford blew on the barrel of the gun and holstered it. “Wilford, _come on_.” Dark grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back the direction they came.

AΩ

Wilford hummed as he typed out his latest script on his laptop. He already had most of it in his notebook so that made it a bit easier, however having to bend his neck to be able to see what he was typing and read the notebook at the same time was a pain. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, leaning back against the couch. Why did this have to take forever?

“Daddy?” Yan’s soft voice took him off guard and he jolted into a proper sitting position with a smile.

“Yan! How was school?” Wilford asked cheerily. His smile faded when he saw how upset Yan looked, clutching the front of her skirt in white knuckled fists. “Yan, what’s wrong?” Wilford moved the laptop and notebook from his lap, he feared the worst.

“You...You marked one of the boys who bullied me?” she asked, her voice so small it made Wilford feel sick to his stomach a bit. He frowned and nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I did. He was the ringleader of the boys we scared this morning, why?” Wilford’s eyes widened when Yan put a hand to her mouth to try and conceal a quiet sob. She looked heartbroken. “Yan? What is it? What’s wrong?” Wilford got up and went over to her, kneeling in front of her so he wasn’t towering.

“Th-That was Senpai!” Yan shouted, pain evident in her tone and all over her face. Wilford tried to hug her but Yan shoved him away with a painful scream, tears streaming down her face as she bolted from the room.

“Yan!” Wilford got to his feet and ran after her, knowing better than to leave her alone in her misery. He screeched when he rammed face first into her locked door and cursed loudly, rubbing his nose. “Yan? Honey?” He lightly tapped his knuckles on the door but the only response he got was the sound of Yan crying loudly. “Shit. Um, _um_...BAAAABE!” Dark appeared next to him with a slight glitch.

“What is it? What’s wr-” Dark froze with his mouth open mid-word when he heard Yan crying. “What happened?”

“The lead boy I burned with my pistol was her Senpai,” Wilford answered quickly, wringing his hands together. Dark immediately glitched into Yan’s room, expression falling when he saw her tearing up all her photos of the boy. He wish he had paid closer attention to them before, so he could have spared her this misery now.

“Yan,” he spoke gently but even so his voice startled her. She stopped mid-tear and turned to face him, her face soaked with tears. “Oh Shojo...I’m so sorry.” He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She sniffled and threw the half torn picture into the trashcan beside her bed before sitting down next to him.

“I hate him,” she mumbled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Dark sighed sadly as Yan leaned against his side with a sniffle. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close. He snapped his fingers and the door unlocked, letting Wilford in. He sat on the other side of Yan, taking her hand gently. “How can I go back? Th-They sent pictures to the whole s-school!”

“Oh honey,” Wilford cooed gently, expression pained as she started to cry again. Dark held her close to him, she was practically screaming she was so upset. Wilford looked at Dark, silently asking what they were supposed to do. Dark just shook his head, he had no idea. He sighed and just held Yan close, petting her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

AΩ

Yan refused to go to school the next morning, not the Dark or Wilford blamed her. All the egos noticed something was off and after Google asked Wilford word spread like fire on a gasoline covered couch. Dark had made sure they all knew not to ask her about it and to leave her alone, which some were reluctant to do but thankfully they listened.

Later in the evening Dark had forced Yan from her room and was leading her down the hall to the Doc’s med bey, she hadn’t even asked why so thankfully he hadn’t had to come up with something stupid. It was sad to see her so depressed that she was barely speaking though, he hated it.

“Hey, girlie,” Wilford greeted when they arrived, smiling. Yan blinked and frowned in confusion. “Don’t worry, all will be revealed soon, we promise. Have a seat?” He gestured to the medical table he was leaning against.

“Okay?” Yan said quietly as she hopped up next to him, Dark going to stand on the other side. “What’s this all about?” When neither answered she scowled but didn’t press, knowing they weren’t going to tell her. After a few moments of tense silence Doc walked in, carrying a small plastic bag. “Hey, Doc.”

“Hello Yan!” he greeted, oddly cheery today. “Got something for ya.” He held the bag out too her. She hesitantly took it, glancing between her fathers to make sure this was safe. They were both smiling, so it was probably fine. She reached into the bag and pulled out a small prescription box, turning it on its side to read what it said. It only took a few seconds of looking it over for her to realize what it was.

“A-Are you serious?” she asked shakily, looking between them eye with watery eyes.

“Of course, Shojo,” Dark said with a smile, resting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re sixteen now, you can safely take hormones. And Doc has all your medical history, so that made it significantly easier.” He grunted when Yan hugged him tightly, reaching behind her with an arm until Wilford joined in.

“Thank you, thank you _thank you_!” she sobbed out quietly, clinging to them both. Dark ran his fingers through her hair and a faint smile.

“Anything for you, Musume.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment below, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught~


End file.
